Repeated Tale
by PositiveXNegative
Summary: The princess was turned into a duck and waited for generations. Finally she has the ability to be reborn again, but in order to do that she'll need to make a deal. She has to make sure the tale doesn't repeat itself or else the darkness will come again and she'll no longer be able to live. RxBxFxS
**Someone slap me ;-;**

 **I keep writing new stories.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Once their was a kingdom with two beautiful daughters. The oldest was full of adventure, love, and strength. The youngest was bubbly, sweet, and innocent.

Lives were perfect for the younger, but the older saw true intentions. The older was furious and left the kingdom with no sight of returning.

"She's mistaken." Said the king to his younger daughter. "She's just confuse and soon will come back."

The younger, believing her father, listened. At the age of 15, that's when she began to see what her sister meant.

The kingdom was corrupt and fallijg apart.

She was going to run away, but her mother killed her and soon turned into a baby swan.

"If you leave this pond, you'll die. You no longed have a body so you can no longer live as a human. From this day forward, you're a swan!" Her mother said.

The princess held a grudge against her parents and always gave them a glare of hatred.

Finally war broke and the person leading the army was her sister. Her sister won and stared at the baby swan. Immediately she knew it was her baby sister. She couldn't give her the ability to be human, but she gave her the ability to speak.

The kingdom began to slowly rebuild and eventually the older sister wed and started a family of her own.

No matter what...the swan could not age. She stayed young.

Years passed and soon her sister passed. Her generation began to pass down and grow. Each coming and leaving.

Leaving the poor swan to suffer forever.

Eventually a young boy came.

"Eh~ Are you the sister of my great-great-great-great grandmother? The one in her diaries?" He asks excitedly.

"Huh? Who are you?" The younger princess asks.

"No way! You can talk!"

The boy was beginning to annoy her. "Who are you?"

"Oh! My bad! My name is Eclipse! What's yours?"

"I no longer have a name. My name died a long time ago."

"How about I give you one!"

"Do as you please. You're already getting on my nerves."

"Hmm... Maybe name calling is harder than it seems."

"ECLIPSE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Yelled a voice.

"That's my father! Sorry but I got to go! Bye!"

The swan watched the boy leave.

Everyday he came by. Soon the princess began enjoying his company and they became friends. She watched him grow slowly and listened to his stories. He reminded the princess a lot of the older princess.

Before she realized it, he already turned 19.

"Man...mother is beginning to get on my case. She's wondering if I'm sneaking out to meet a girl." Older Eclipse sighed.

"Well I am a girl, but a swan." The princess sighed.

"True." Eclipse sat up. "You know... I'm at the age of marriage. Mother and father already discussed with me about engagements. They already introduced me to a nice lady..."

"Is something wrong?"

"If I get married, I won't be able to see you anymore." That realization hit the princess hard. "I'll have to marry her and start my own family. I don't want to marry her."

"It's not like you have a choice. Trust me. I was only 15 when I was turned into...a swan."

"This isn't like you to bring up the past. Come to think of it, I don't think I know what you look like in human form."

"Have you seen a portrait of my sister?"

"All the time since it's in the hallway."

"Think of her at the age of 15. Imagine her with magenta hair and pink ruby eyes. Her skin a little tanner and no makeup."

"Eh~ You look really cute!" Eclipse hugs his knees. "I wish I can break the spell or whatever happened to you."

"It's best not to wish. The time I spent with you has been the greatest times of my life."

"You'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine as long as your life continues and your bloodline continues on."

Eclipse snaps his fingers. "I got it! I finally came up with a name!"

"Really?"

"Once I name you, you'll be bound to me and my descendants! Your name is White Swan!"

"Wow. After so many years and that's all you come up with?"

"W-Well name's are hard to come up with."

The newly named princess smiles. "I like the name you gave me. I'll treasure it forever."

A year later, Eclipse got married.

5 years later, his twins sons were born.

3 years after, he took became ruler.

10 years after, his daughter was born.

Another 10 years, one of his sons got married.

3 years after, his son was born.

8 years after that, his son took over.

Swan remained alone for nearly 40 years. While Eclipse aged, she remained young. After so long of loneliness, Eclipse came back.

He aged and looked more mature.

"Hello Swan." He said. "I'm sorry for taking so long."

"That's okay. This isn't the first time you were late." Swan joked. Eclipse chuckled then coughed. "Whoa! Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes. Age is getting to me. You're lucky to stay young."

"I...guess. So Eclipse, you aren't here to chat...are you?"

"Sharp as always! I'm here because I came to say farewell."

Swan's eyes widened. "F-Farewell?" She frowns. "After leaving me for so long this is all you say?! Do you have any idea how-"

"I'm dying."

"... What?"

"It's still too soon, but I was destined to die since I was born. It's like a curse that has been passed down throughout my family. Even your sister wrote it down..."

"Why...tell me? Now after all this time?"

"As a child, I never had any friends. You were the first friend I ever made. I trust you more than my wife and children." He reaches out to Fine and strokes her head. "It's funny... It feels like I'm actually stroking the real you."

Swan didn't decline that fact. She felt the same way.

A couple months later, Eclipse died.

Swan mourned for generations.

At last, a woman came. She had long wavy hair and blue eyes. Swan stared at her with empty eyes.

"I know that look too well. Come. I'll take you away." The woman spoke in a soft voice.

"I cannot leave this pond. If I do, I'll die."

The woman softly smiles. "True, but your mother wasn't strong enough. This spell can be broken and your suffering will end."

Swan's eyes widened. "Really? How?"

"All you have to do is listen and make a deal with me." Swan waits patiently. "You've been trapped for decades after decades so you have no clue what you're sister has been up to. You see...after your sister defeated your mother, a little of your mother went inside her. She went insane after the birth of her 3 children and became her mother. She was slain by the Knight of the Moon...who was her second lover."

"And her first?"

"A man she grew to know. Sadly, after leaving her because of a forceful divorce, he stabbed his own heart. The tale sounds like a story, which you'll know shortly. For now, let's make a deal. The three will be reborn in the next generation. It's your fate to make sure the tale doesn't repeat itself! You'll be given an earring that will allow you to turn into White Swan. If you fail, you'll return to a swan and die. Deal?"

Swan thought for a moment.

"Oh! Before I forget..."

"Hm?"

"When the time comes, when the clock begins to tick, you'll be given tasks and you'll have to help others. In return..." Her eyes darken. "You cannot fall in love."

"I-I can't? What happens if I do?"

"Your fate will end there. Is that a deal?"

This is even trickier. Swan takes a deep breathe. "Deal!"

"Very well. Let the fate lie in your hands."

Swan began to float. Her vision became blurry and everything went dark.

* * *

Sound of a baby crying after being born into the world is such a delight. The magenta hair baby cried because she was confused.

"It's a girl!" Cheered the man with a mask. He hands the baby to the mother, who was crying with joy.

Her hair was magenta as well and her eyes were full of joy. The man next to her was crying with joy as well.

"Welcome my child! You're so cute!" The woman cried. "Your name is Fine!"

"Welcome Fine!" Cried the man.

Fine stared at the two. 'I see now. This is how deals work.'


End file.
